I Want You! You Want Me?
by junnilicious
Summary: Jung Yunho berniat memberi pelajaran pada Jaejoongienya yang semakin ganjen dan centil dari hari-kehari. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Leader tampan ini? Still with uri YunJae! :D


**I Want You! You Want Me?**

by

**junnilicious**  
><strong>a.k.a<strong>  
><strong>Juni_Jung<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **I only own the plot and nothing else**  
><strong>

**Characters: **YunJae and their cutie dongsaengs**  
>Genre: <strong>Hopping for Fluff**  
>Rating: PG13<br>Re-read: **Lalaa Tohoshinki

**Warning**: Yaoi, OOC, gaje, typo(s), semi cannon. Un beta-ed, sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors~

**Summary**: Jung Yunho berniat memberi pelajaran pada Jaejoongienya yang semakin ganjen dan centil dari hari-kehari. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Leader tampan ini? Still with uri YunJae! :D

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang hari di apartemen HoMin di Jepang terlihat tak begitu ramai. Jelas saja, karena penghuninya memang hanya berjumlah dua orang saja. Sang Leader dan Maknae Tohoshinki yang keberadaannya entah di mana.<p>

Dari ruang tengah apartement yang menghubungkan dengan ruang baca miniature, terlihat beberapa lembaran kertas HVS yang berceceran di lantai yang berbalut karpet merah marun. Sementara di depan sofa putih gading, ada satu meja nakas yang lagi-lagi berceceran bermacam-macam cake yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, karena banyaknya gigitan yang tak beraturan.

Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan apartemant Boyband fenomenal ini. BERANTAKAN. Yea—memang inilah kenyataannya. Berantakan dan tak terurus. Mungkin sebagian orang hanya memaklumi, karena bagaimanapun baik Yunho maupun Changmin adalah type namja yang anti melakukan ritual bersih-bersih apartement yang menurut mereka jauh lebih pantas jika di lakukan oleh para yeoja. Bukan oleh namja tampan dan manly seperti mereka.

Suara knop pintu yang di putar dari dalam sebuah kamar di ujung sebelah kiri lantai dua, memecahkan suasana sunyi di apartement mewah itu. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap serta berkulit tan ini menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar itu. Mata kecilnya melirik kiri-kanan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya di apartement.

Namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho ini mendengus sebal ketika dia tak menemukan sosok maknae yang-yea-sedikit-ia-rindukan-itu. Jari-jari panjang dan lentiknya ini lantas merogoh saku celana jeans hitam dan mencari benda kecil di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat melihat list contact di handphone nya. Pria tampan ini langsung men'dial nomer maknae nya.

"_Yoboseo?"_ sapa Changmin di line seberang.

Yunho menghela nafas dan menyahut, "Ne, Changmin-ah… kau di mana?" tanyanya langsung.

"_Di apartement manager hyung. Wae?"_

"Kenapa kau berada di sana?" heran Yunho pula. Karena menurutnya, sangat tak biasanya Changmin mengunjungi apartement managernya. Maknaenya itu selalu tidak mau jika ia mengajak ke apartement pria paruh baya itu.

"_Istri manager hyung mengundangku untuk makan siang bersama mereka—Nuna bilang ada resep masakan baru yang harus aku coba. Yea, rejeki yang datang tiba-tiba tidak boleh di abaikan begitu saja, nde? HAHA~"_

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Mendengar jawaban Changmin tentu bukan suatu hal yang harus dia herankan dengan berlebihan. Changmin dan makanan, tentu saja termasuk satu kesatuan yang tak akan mungkin terpisahkan. Aish.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Yunho lagi tak menghiraukan jawaban Changmin yang lalu. Dia merasa tak ada gunanya membahas Changmin dan makanan tercintanya itu.

"_Kenapa hyung? Kangen ya?"_ Changmin tertawa saat mendengar dengusan Yunho. Dia yakin sekali kalau sekarang Leadernya ini sedang sebal padanya.

"_Ah Yunho hyung. Jangan marah. Ne, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Nuna dan manager hyung memintaku untuk menonton drama terbarunya Jaejoong hyung di apartement mereka. Kau tahu? Protect The Boss." _tambah Changmin lagi. Jeda sesaat. Lalu tawa Changmin kembali terdengar dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika dia mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan tak jelas Leadernya di ujung telepon. Dia membayangkan bagaimana kira-kira mimic wajah Leadernya ini sekarang. Pasti lucu sekali. Lebih lucu saat Yunho masih memiliki gigi gingsulnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku akan menutup telfonnya sekarang." sahut Yunho sedikit geram karena tawa Changmin yang terdengar begitu iritasi di telinganya. Kenapa pula Changmin membawa-bawa nama drama menyebalkan itu di perbincangan mereka di telepon. Membuat mood Yunho memburuk saja.

Yunho sudah cukup iritasi mendengar bahwa Lead singernya mendapat peran di drama itu. Walaupun bukan sebagai main cast utama. Tapi, tetap saja Yunho merasa tidak terima dan tak ikhlas. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan nanti Lead singernya ini akan beradu acting dengan lawan mainnya—yang menurutnya pasti akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dari Jaejoongnya. Sudah cukup Yunho melihat Lead singer nya ini di drama _Heaven Postman_ dan _Hard to Say I Love You_ saja. Melihat dua drama itu saja sudah membuat Yunho kesal bukan main. Apalagi di tambah satu drama baru lagi. Huh.

Dan Jung Yunho merasa sangat geram ketika ia mengetahui adanya kissing scene dan bed scene yang akan di lakukan Lead singernya. Kim Jaejoongnya. Heck. Haruskah Yunho mendatangi langsung produser dan sutradara drama itu dan memakinya habis-habisan, atau mencekiknya hingga kehabisan nafas?

Oh damn it. Rasanya Yunho akan gila kalau dia terus-terusan memikirkan hal yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Dan akan bertambah gila saat dia mengingat wanita yang SUNGGUH beruntung yang sudah merasakan manisnya bibir cherry Jaejoongnya. Yea. Wang Jihye. Aish. That Ahjumma. Begitu mendengar nama wanita itu, Yunho jadi ingin menjambak rambut wanita itu sampai terlepas dari kepalanya. Huh, konyol.

"… _seo… Yobosseo? Yunho hyung? Kau masih di sana?YAH HYUNG!"_

Suara tinggi Changmin di line seberang langsung menghentakkan lamunan panjang Yunho. Sambil menghirup nafas panjang, dan berusaha menetralkan suhu tubuh yang memanas karena emosi yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Yunhopun berujar, " Yea."

"_Dari tadi kau diam saja. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" _tanya Changmin lagi, sedikit khawatir dengan keterdiaman Leadernya begitu ia menyebut nama drama baru Kim Jaejoong hyungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya… sedikit pusing. Aku butuh refreshing." ujar Yunho pula, tak memberitahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia menjadi _spacing out_ tadi. Dia tak ingin Changmin mengejeknya nanti karena mengetahui Leadernya ini ternyata sedikit kekanakan. Ya. Jung Yunho akan menjadi kekanakan begitu menyangkut apapun tentang Kim Jaejoong.

"_Kalau begitu pergilah jalan-jalan dengan beberapa actris Jepang, mungkin. Hey-kau kan terkenal di kalangan mereka. Bahkan mereka ingin di nikahkan denganmu. Aigo, kau hebat sekali hyung. Kau tinggal pilih saja, ne? kekeke~" _seru Changmin lagi yang langsung dibalas tawa khas Yunho.

"Baiklah Changminnie~ aku tutup teleponnya. Ah, ya. Pulang ke apartementnya jangan sampai malam. Arra?"

"_Ne~ Arrayo."_

Click. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Yunho menghela nafas sambil kembali menyimpan handphonenya di saku celana.

Kaki jenjang Yunho kini menuruni anak tangga hinga kemudian sampai di ruang tengah di lantai satu. Keadaan ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sunyi dan berantakan. Yunho menghela nafas panjang sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub melihat apartementnya ini yang sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. Kalau saja ada Lead singernya, pasti pria cantik itu akan langsung membersihkannya sambil memarahinya karena sudah mengotori apartement. Yunho memukul kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi mengingat pria itu? Aish.

Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membersihkan kekacauan di ruang tengah apartement. Yunho malah lebih memilih beranjak dari sana dan melangkah ke dapur.

Dapur apartement Tohoshinki memang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Ukurannya hanya tiga kali dua meter. Berlokasi di samping kiri ruang tengah yang hanya di batasi dinding putih. Hanya terdapat satu counter, satu lemari pendingin, food grade, dan beberapa peralatan masak yang standar saja.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, Yunho membuka kulkas berpintu tiga itu. Dan melihat isi di dalamnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, jengah. Begitu mata kecilnya mendapati hanya ada botol air mineral, beberapa beer, susu, jus buah dengan kemasan kotak, dan sayur-mayur yang entah apa namanya, Yunho tidak mengetahui pasti. Dia hanya tahu beberapa saja, seperti sawi dan brokoli.

Belum sampai jemari panjangnya menyentuh sekaleng beer, ponsel di sakunya kini kembali bergetar.

Sambil sedikit menggerutu, Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa pengganggu yang berani-beraninya merusak suasana santai Leader tampan ini.

'_Jaejoongie calling~'_

Yunho mengerjap-erjapkan mata kecilnya. Melihat ulang nama ID yang terpajang jelas di layar ponselnya.

'_Jaejoongie calling~'_

Ponsel hitam miliknya masih berkelap-kelip sambil terus memunculkan nama _'Jaejoongie_ _Calling'_ berulang kali. Hingga sambungan terputus, lalu detik berikutnya nama si Jaejoongie ini kembali muncul di ponselnya.

Kali ini Yunho yakin sekali, kalau dia tak salah baca atupun tak salah lihat. Ya. Yang menelfonnya ini benar-benar Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoongnya. Sebagian hatinya nampak senang karena Lead singernya ini selama 2 minggu terakhir selalu mencoba menghubunginya, namun sebagian laginya merasa sebal bukan main.

Yea, selama 2 minggu ini, Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong. Dia tak pernah mau bertemu pria tampan nan cantik itu, tak pernah mau menelfonnya, mengirim SMS ataupun email. Yunho masih kesal pada Jaejoongnya, masih yea-sedikit sakit hati karena peran Jaejoong di drama barunya itu. Dan masih sangat-sangat sebal dengan kelakuan Kim Jaejoong, yang menurutnya semakin ganjen dan centil pada semua orang, terutama pada para pemain dan staff di drama itu.

Walaupun Yunho tahu betul kalau Jaejoong termasuk type yang sangat _friendly_ pada semua orang, baik namja maupun yeoja. Tapi, tetap saja Yunho merasa sebal. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka sedang dalam mode LDR-Hubungan jarak jauh yang pasti akan banyak menimbulkan kecurigaan disana-sini, dan cemburu tanpa sebab. Yunho berpikir; seharusnya Jaejoong memahami itu.

.

**-o0o-**

"_**Annyeonghaseo~ This is Uknow Yunho. I can't accept your call at this moment so leave your message after my voice end. And I'll get back to you later~~ tutt… tutt… tutt…"**_

"Fuck!" kutuk seorang pria tampan namun bisa di bilang cantik dan manis dengan sepasang mata besar, hidung runcing nan ramping, juga bibir cherry yang selalu basah. Dia mendengus kesal saat telinganya menangkap suara operator yang menyebalkan itu.

Dengan emosi yang meluap di tekannya kuat keypad ponselnya dan kembali mendial nomer yang sama semenjak 10 menit yang lalu.

"_**Annyeonghaseo~ This is Uknow Yunho. I can't accept your…"**_

"Aish! Jung Yunhoo~ kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku!" kesal pria itu lagi. Ini sudah ke 15 kalinya dia mendapat jawaban dari operator gila yang sungguh tidak dia harapkan. Sebenarnya kemana orang yang sangat ingin di hubungi pria cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini? Apakah dia begitu sibuk hingga menjawab panggilan Jaejoong saja tidak bisa? Aish.

Jaejoong melemparkan ponsel silver nya di atas sofa hitam di ruang santai apartement mewahnya. Dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol bukan main, di baringkannya tubuhnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih kurus di sofa hitam. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan ponselnya yang sedang di duduki olehnya.

Pria bishounen ini memijat keningnya yang kini tak terhalangi poni. Sudah 2 minggu sudah dia di abaikan oleh Leadernya. Kekasihnya. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu kenapa Leader tersayangnya itu sampai mengabaikannya seperti ini. Setahunya, Jaejoong tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lantas kenapa-apa alasannya? Jaejoong ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Dia merasa tak sanggup jika di acuhkan terus-menerus seperti ini oleh Yunho nya.

Jaejoong menolehkan matanya ketika dia merasakan sensasi geli di telapak kakinya, seperti ada bulu-bulu halus yang sedang menggelitiki kaki polosnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat kucingnya sedang asik menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di telapak kakinya.

Dengan gemas di ambilnya kucing abu-abu itu, lalu di dudukkan di atas pangkuannya. Tadi kucing lucu itu sempat menggeliat protes karena merasakan kenyamanannya hilang begitu saja.

"Jiji-yaah~ kau tahu?" kata Jaejoong memulai bercerita. Jaejoong memang senang sekali berbagi cerita dengan kucingnya itu. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Jiji tak mungkin mengerti bahasanya. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong bisa dengan bebas bercerita masalah pribadinya itu pada Jiji.

"Leader Uknow Yunho-ya~ Yunnie bunny tak mau menjawab panggilanku. Aku sedih sekali. Jiji-yah, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Jaejoong yang di jawab gumamam _'meoow'_ dari kucingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Menurutnya Jiji sangat mirip dengan Yunho, apalagi kalau dia melihat mata kecil Jiji yang selalu mengingatkannya pada mata kecil milik Leadernya itu.

"Yah, Jiji-yah.. aku sebal sekali dengan Yunho-ya~ Yunnie bunny." cerita Jaejoong lagi. Dia menaruh Jiji di dada nya dan menatap kucing abu-abu itu dengan mata besar nya yang terlihat lelah.

"Gara-gara dia. Couple YunRa, YunTiff, YunTae, YunRam dan Yun-Yun yang lainnya menjadi ada. Aku tidak suka Yunho-ya di pasangkan dengan orang lain."

"Aku merasa terganggu dengannya yang terlihat semakin tampan. Fans yang melihatnya akan semakin mencintainya. Aku juga mendengar kalau beberapa dari Jaejoong bias berubah menjadi Yunho bias. Menurutmu, aku menyukai itu? Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku menginginkan hanya aku yang dapat mencintai Yunho-ya." Jaejoong mengelus dan menyusupkan jarinya di bulu-bulu lembut Jiji.

"Tapi sekarang, kenapa Yunho-ya mengabaikanku? Bahkan dia menolak untuk berbicara denganku? Aish, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membuat perhitungan. Lihat saja, Jiji-yah~" kata Jaejoong lagi. Pria manis ini lalu menoleh ke kesamping begitu telinganya mendengar suara gumaman yang familiar di telinganya.

Bibir merah Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum lucu saat matanya menemukan keberadaan kucing satu nya lagi. Si Persia Yoyo. Masih dengan posisi Jiji di pangkuannya, pria bermaga Kim ini lantas mengambil Yoyo dan menaruhnya di perutnya, berdampingan dengan Jiji. Jadi dua kucing kecil itu sedang duduk manis di perut rata Jaejoong.

"Aww~ Yoyo dan Jiji. Akur sekali, ne? kalian terlihat seperti couple saja. YJ couple. Yoyo Jiji couple. Sama seperti aku. YJ. YunJae couple. Hahaha~" girang Jaejoong merasa geli sendiri dengan perkataannya. Dia mengelus kepala Yoyo dan Jiji bergantian. Layaknya seorang Ibu yang sedang mengelus sayang kepala kedua anaknya.

Jaejoong mengernyit merasakan sebuah getaran di punggungnya. Yang—ah tentu saja berasal dari ponselnya yang dia taruh di sofa yang kini sedang di duduki olehnya. Dengan perlahan di taruhnya kedua kucing lucu miliknya di lantai keramik lalu dia mulai mencari ponselnya.

Jaejoong menatap jengah layar ponsel silver miliknya yang menampilkan tulisan _'Yoochunnie calling'_

Saat ini Jaejoong sungguh malas sekali bertemu orang ataupun hanya sekedar berbicara lewat telfon. Mood nya benar-bener buruk karena Yunho yang terus mengabaikannya selama 2 minggu ini. Jung Yunho memang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan Kim Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Jaejoong malas-malasan.

"_YAH! Jaejoong hyung! Kau dimana, huh?"_

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar teriakan Yoochun di line seberang. Kenapa pula Yoochun yang harus berteriak seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong? Mengingat pria manis ini sedang ber-mood buruk dan di tambah panggilan Yoochun yang sungguh membuat mood nya semakin buruk. Aish.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan berteriak! Aku di apartement! Ada apa, hah?" sahut Jaejoong kesal juga.

"_Eh? M-mianhe~ aku-yea...umm… kau tidak jadi datang ke sini?"_ tanya Yoochun menjadi gugup karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong malah membentaknya.

"Tidak!" ketus Jaejoong.

"_Yaah~ Jaejoong hyung kau sudah berjanji padaku dan Junsu~ kau harus menepati janjimu. Datang ke café Bigeast. Kami menunggumu. Bye!"_

CLICK! Tutt… tutt… tutt…

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Sambungan terputus begitu saja, membuat Jaejoong kesal bukan main.

Jaejoong mengutuk dongsaengnya itu dalam hati. Sudah seenak saja memutuskan telpon secara sepihak, dan kini malah dia menyuruh Jaejoong datang ke café di saat Jaejoong sedang tidak mood untuk pergi keluar dari apartementnya! Aish. Dongsaeng macam apa Park Yoochun itu, huh? Batin Jaejoong sebal.

Sambil terus menggerutu, Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Mau tak mau dia akan datang ke café Bigeast. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong sudah berjanji pada kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Sebelum tangannya memutar knob pintu utama, mata besar Jaejoong malah menemukan pemandangan lucu di ruang tamu. Kedua kucing lucunya itu sedang duduk berdampingan dengan kaki yang saling bertaut satu sama lain.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Aigo, Jiji-yah~ Yoyo-ah. Kalian jangan berpacaran terus, arraseo? Membuatku iri saja." katanya konyol lalu di sertai tawa bodohnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pria tampan nan manis ini berlalu dari apartement mewah miliknya dengan sebelumnya sempat berpamitan pada Jiji dan Yoyo sambil melambaikan tangannya seolah kedua kucingnya itu balas melambaikan kaki(?) mereka.

.

**-o0o-**

"Jaejoong hyuuung~ kau terlambat 30 menit." Protes Junsu saat dia melihat Jaejoong memasuki café Bigeast yang selalu sepi ini. Café Bigeast memang café yang di beli khusus oleh fans Jepang. Mereka sengaja memberikan secret café ini untuk members Tohoshinki5. Letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari kota seoul membuat café Bigeast ini tidak terdeteksi oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Café ini juga memiliki pelayan yang seorang Bigeast yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang hanya untuk menjadi pelayan café tersebut. Selama 3 hari sekali pelayan di café ini akan terganti secara otomatis.

"Protes saja kau Kim Junsu. Sudah untung aku mau datang kemari." gerutu Jaejoong merasa sebal dengan protesan Junsu. Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tak menyangka dia akan mendapat jawaban ketus dari hyungnya ini.

"Aish. Sudah-sudah. Jae hyung sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Sebentar lagi kita akan membicarakan konsep tour kita bulan depan." kata Yoochun mencoba menengahi perbincangan di antara dua pria manis itu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan bejalan menuju kursi kayu bermotif bunga sakura, lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Kedua dongsaengnya memperhatikan hyungnya dengan seksama. Wajah cemberut dan bete hyung nya ini, membuat Junsu dan Yoochun mengernyitkan kening mereka karena penasaran; sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kim Jaejoong hari ini? Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja wajah hyung nya itu seperti benang kusut, namun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu pun pria bishounen itu sudah seperti sekarang.

Junsu dan Yoochun sebenarnya sangat mengherankan dengan penampilan hyung mereka yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dan manly, tapi berlainan dengan raut wajahnya yang cemberut seperti wanita.

"Jadi?" ujar Yoochun memulai pembicaraan. Matanya melirik pada Junsu, namun Junsu hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Junsu sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan sekarang. Mengingat Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan ngambek seperti wanita itu saja membuat Junsu sedikit takut. Sisi Jaejoong yang ini bisa membahayakan orang di sekitarnya, menurut Junsu.

"Aish… umm, Jae hyung, apa kau—"

"Aku mau ke toilet." potong Jaejoong acuh. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Junsu dan Yoochun yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

.

Jaejoong menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin besar yang terpajang di washtable. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih merasa sangat kesal pada kedua dongsaengnya yang seenaknya aja menyuruh dia datang ke café di saat mood nya sedang buruk. Di tambah, jika dia mengingat Leader nya itu yang sudah mengabaikannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Membuat Jaejoong harus menahan dirinya untuk berteriak di depan umun atau mencakar-cakar tembok saking sebalnya pada 3 orang itu-terlebih Yunho.

Jaejoong menyisir rambut sangat pendeknya itu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Rambut tanpa poninya ini memang sudah membuat banyak fans nya terkejut di buatnya. Jaejoong juga banyak menerima protesan dari fansnya mengenai rambut barunya itu di twitter.

Aish. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, bagaimanapun dia memotong rambutnya itu tetap tak akan menghilangkan ketampanan dari Kim Jaejoong. Yea, seharusnya para fans nya tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang yang narsis.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja tempat Junsu dan Yoochun berada di sana sebelum dia ke toilet. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat mata besarnya manangkap dua sosok selain Junsu dan Yoochun di sana, sedang duduk dan bercanda bersama. Jaejoong mengenal dua sosok itu. Leader dan maknae nya. Yea, itu Yunho dan Changmin.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa Jaejeoong mendekati mereka dan…

BRAK!

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong kalap. Dia mendadak sangat emosi begitu melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah seenaknya saja mengabaikannya selama 2 minggu ini.

Keempat pria itu –termasuk Yunho langsung kaget bukan main karena suara gebrakan meja yang di lakukan oleh Jaejoong. Namun, ekspresi kaget Yunho langsung berubah datar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata besar Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Jae hyung. Ini sungguh keajaiban, aku dan Yunho hyung bertemu denganmu dan YooSu hyung di sini. Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Yun—"

"Diam Shim Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Changmin bungkam dalam sekejap. Changmin melirik Junsu dan Yoochun sambil memberikan sinyal _'ada-apa-sebenarnya?'_ lalu Junsu dan Yoochun pun balas memberikan sinyal _'sebaiknya-kita-diam-atau-kita-mendapat-masalah.'_

"Dan—kau Jung Yunho kenapa kau mengabaikanku selama 2 minggu ini, hah?" ujar Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho yang sendari tadi diam acuh tak acuh. Sikap Yunho itu membuat amarah Jaejoong semakin meluap.

"Yah! Jangan diam saja!" kata Jaejoong lagi ketika menyadari Yunho malah diam sendari tadi tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan Jisung atau Wang Jihye. Aku tak peduli." jawab Yunho akhirnya sangat tak nyambung dari pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya nya bingung. Mendadak emosi yang tadi menguasai dirinya hilang begitu saja saat telinganya mendengar suara berat Yunho.

"Kau pergi berkencan saja dengan Jisung atau Jihye. Kau tinggal pilih, huh. Mereka menyukaimu." seru Yunho lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus berkencan dengan mereka?" heran Jaejoong pula, merasa tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk berkencan dengan Jisung dan Jihye? Itu jelas tak mungkin.

"Tsk. Jelas mereka orang yang sedang dekat denganmu." ujar Yunho datar.

"Hah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku berkencan dengan mereka. Walau yea-Jisung hyung termasuk pria yang tampan, dan Jihye noona sangat dewasa dan cantik juga pengertian. Tapi entah kenapa, malah sekarang kau yang menyebalkan, Yunho ya. Kau tidak pernah menelfonku, mengirim SMS atau email. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih?" kata Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku kekasih yang tidak peka dan bodoh, huh?" desis Yunho berbahaya. Dia menatap tajam pria manis di depannya itu.

"Anniyo! Kau bukan kekasih yang bodoh, hanya saja kau itu—"

"Kau hanya beralasan. Bilang saja YA! Seharusnya kau mengaca dulu sebelum men'judge seseorang." Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Matanya yang kecil itu masih menatap datar namun tajam pada sosok di depannya.

"Eh? Tapi Yunho ya. Sebenarnya kau kan memang—"

"DIAMLAH KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja YooSuMin langsung terkejut bukan main mendengar bentakan Leader mereka yang terarah pada sang Lead singer. Terutama Jaejoong, dia mematung di tempat. Mata besarnya tak berkedip beberapa detik, lalu mulai manatap bingung Yunho. Kenapa pula Yunho yang harus marah? Seharusnya kan Jaejoong yang membentak Yunho seperti itu. Hey, ingat Jung Yunho itu sudah mengabaikan Kim Jaejoong selama 2 minggu. Maka sudah sepantasnyalah kalau Jaejoong, seseorang yang berhak marah-marah di sini, bukan Yunho. Kenapa keadaannya terbalik sih? gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yunho ya, kenapa kau membentakku? Seharusnya kan aku yang membentakmu." protes Jaejoong. Yunho memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam 'Tsk.'

"Aish, Yunho ya, kenapa kau jadi kekanakan seperti ini, huh?" heran Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah aneh Leadernya hari ini. Entah Yunho sudah kerasukan makhluk apa hingga dia berevolusi menjadi Yunho yang begitu aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Dari pada kau? Ganjen!" gerutu Yunho namun masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jaejoong, lebih memastikan.

"Ganjen! Centil!"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "WHAT THE HELL, JUNG YUNHO!" serunya tak percaya sekaligus kesal setengah mati pada Leadernya itu. Yunho memalingkan mukanya sambil memangkat bahunya acuh. Dan itu berhasil membuat emosi Jaejoong semakin meluap sampai ubun-ubun.

"Aku tahu. Kau cemburu pada Jisung hyung dan Jihye noona?" selidik Jaejoong pula. Kali ini bibir mungilnya membentuk senyuman lucu.

"Tidak." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ya, kau cemburu. Tenang saja Yunho ya. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri." kata Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasih keras kepalanya ini.

"I don't care." ujar Yunho masih acuh.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di bumi ini. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil yang di tinggal Ibunya pergi kepasar."

Yunho melirik Jaejoong seklilas lalu berujar. "Like I care. Gan-jen." dan kembali memalingkan mukanya.

"AISH! Jung Yunho! Dasar kekanakan! I hate you!"

"Tsk. Mee too!"

"JUNG YUNHO BAKAAAAAA!"

"Grr... sankyu!"

Jaejoong menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu mulai menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang seolah kapan saja akan meledak itu.

"Aigoo, Yunho ya. Sebaiknya kita lupakan pertengkaran konyol kita ini . Arraseo, kalau aku punya salah. Aku minta maaf. Mianhe nae Yunho ya~ Yunnie bunny. Kau memaafkan aku kan?" dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong yang mengalah. Kini mata besarnya menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Namun, Jung Yunho tak bergeming. Masih diam. Pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak menatap balik Jaejoong, bahkan dari sudut matanya sekalipun.

"Yah, Yunho-ya~"

Diam.

"Yunbaby~"

Masih diam.

"Jung Yunnie-ku yang tampan~"

Masih diam juga.

'Aishhh~ dasar Jung egois!' batin Jaejoong menahan kesal.

Jaejoong melirik pada YooSumin yang entah-dari-kapan berpindah tempat ke meja sebelah. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya? Aish.

YooSuMin yang menyadari lirikan Jaejoong. Langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan makanan mereka dan tak memperdulikan tatapan SOS dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan kembali melihat pada Yunho yang tetap pada posisinya semula. Aigo~ ada apa dengan Mr. Jung ini, huh?

"Yunho-ya... aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu—itupun kalau aku punya salah. Dan ya Tuhan Yunho ya, apa kau tahu? Aku saaaangat merindukanmu! **I Want You~ You Want** **Me**, Yunho ya?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang hanya Yunho sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Jaejoong bersorak girang ketika dia melihat Yunho melangkah lebih mendekat padanya lalu mulai mencondongkan kepalanya di telinga kiri Jaejoong.

Apakah setelah ini mereka berdua akan berakhir di ranjang hotel atau ranjang apartement Jaejoong? Memikirkan itu membuat Jaejoong ingin segera pergi dari sini dan bisa 'bermain' dengan Yunhonya. Aigo.

"No, Jaejoong-ah. I don't want you. Panjangkan dulu rambutmu dan ponimu itu, lalu makan yang banyak. Kau itu kurus sekali, aku lebih menyukai Jaejoong-ku yang montok(?) dan seksi. Kemudian, hilangkan kebiasaan flirting-mu itu. Membuatku iritasi saja. Yea, setelah kau memenuhi semua persyaratanku tadi, kau bisa 'bermain' dengan Little Yunnie sampai puas dan kita bisa bersenang-senang. Arra, Jaejoongie?" ujar Yunho sambil menjilat telinga Jaejoong dan sedikit menggigitnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan tenangnya Yunho berjalan menjauh dan meraih knob pintu café. Namun, sebelum dia memutar knob itu, kepalanya menoleh ke dalam dan melirik ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang mematung dengan raut muka yang begitu lucu.

"Changmin-ah kita pergi. Kau lupa? Sebentar lagi ada pemotretan." kata Yunho lalu mulai meninggalkan café beserta keempat pria lainnya yang masih di dalam.

Changmin tersentak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria tinggi itu menyusul hyungnya yang sudah keluar dari café yang sebelumnya dia sempat berpamitan pada tiga hyungnya sambil berteriak 'SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI JYJ HYUUNG~'

Sementara itu YooSu melirik Jaejoong yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Pria manis itu menatap kosong kedepan. Dalam benak Jaejoong, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Leadernya. Oh my God. Ternyata Yunho nya tak menyukai penampilan barunya itu. Setelah ini pun, Jaejoong akan berpikir ulang lagi untuk merubah penampilannya. Mungkin dia akan kembali pada penampilannya saat di Mirotic dulu? Yea—mungkin saja.

* * *

><p>—<strong>FIN—<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

=_= contoh shipper gaje, dikit-dikit galau, langsung di lampiaskan ke fanfic. wkwkwk. Tapi beneran deh saya kangen Jaema kayak di Mirotic. Meni seksi pisan euy XD tapi Jaema yang sekarang agak manly-an dikit, ya? T.T

Btw, moga ff nya menghibur, ya chingudeul sshi. YUNJAE FIGHTING! :D


End file.
